Teaching Draco Malfoy Manners
by smilelaughread
Summary: "Hermione, please help me up" and "Whoops, I'm sorry Hermione." Who could have ever said that Draco Malfoy doesn't have any manners?


**Note: Rated M for some language and conversation topics... No lemons - I wouldn't know how to write them anyway...  
><strong>

**AU - Harry defeated Voldemort in fourth year... Yeah.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review!**

**Now, without further ado: Teaching Draco Malfoy Manners  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today is Hogwarts' first annual activity day. Throughout the day there are going to be different events: running long distance, sprinting, high jump; things like that. I am going to be doing the one kilometer race later today.<p>

This whole thing was organized to "encourage students to add exercise into their daily lives" by the ministry... Sure, whatever.

I personally think they should be encouraging the Professors. Merlin knows the students get a workout each and every day just from walking up and down stairs and going from class to class carrying heavy books.

Everyone's excited because it means a day off of school, which is always great... for them. I, for one, am not happy. I actually enjoy school, unlike certain people I could name; yes, I'm talking about you Ronald.

Argh! The boy irritates me. He sends off mixed signals. For example, I think he is going to ask me out one day, and then _bam! _there he is, with Lavender Brown hanging off of his arm the next. But today I'm not going to wallow in self-pity. Ronald is running the same race as I am, which means that I'm concentrating on doing my best and I _am_ going to win the run... or at the very least beat Ron.

My event isn't until later in the day, and so are all of my friends'. In other words, I have a whole day to kill. My eyes flit over the whole field, searching for a suitable place to sit and read. Its supposed to be really sunny today, so I need a spot where there is some shade and shelter from the heat.

Aha! The tent. Madam Pomfrey insisted on putting up a little healing station this morning, telling Dumbledore that she would be needed to heal sprained ankles and other injuries. Dumbledore had agreed instantly, his eyes twinkling merrily as usual.

I walk to the tent, and sit in the bit of shade it provides.

A few months ago, back in February, I enchanted this little beaded bag that I have with a undetectable extension charm. It was a tricky bit of magic, but I can carry things around now without worrying about it being too heavy or too big; its very handy.

I pull a book from it, and open it to the bookmarked page. I can't concentrate for very long, because moments later, some sunlight reflects off of something into my eyes. I squint In the general direction of the light.

Spotting him, I sigh. Of course it was Malfoy, the sun had reflected off of his silvery-blond hair.

I watch him out of the corner of my eye, tracking his every movement. The closer he comes, the more I realize something is off. He is limping, not swaggering - like he usually does. He is gritting his teeth, if the tension in his jaw is anything to go by. He trips over a rock, and I hear a string of curses leave his mouth.

I get up immediately. He looks like he's in pain, and I feel obligated to help him, being the only one who is watching him right now. After hastily stuffing the book into my bag, I pick up my wand and head over.

"Malfoy!" I yell.

His head snaps up, and surprisingly enough, he doesn't turn his nose up when he recognizes me. "Granger, help me up."

I can't believe my ears. Here I was, ready to help him, and he has the gall to order me around? I don't think so.

"No" I answer, stopping a few meters short of him.

"Did you just say no to me?" he asks, his voice childishly incredulous. I stifle a giggle.

"Are you sure that you didn't hit your head today? You seem to believe that I will take orders from_ you_." I say.

"But you have to," his voice is rising in pitch and getting whinier by the second "I'm a pureblood, and I'm Draco Malfoy." his chest swells up when he announces his name.

I just raise an eyebrow "Yeah, well I'm a mudblood and I'm Hermione Granger." I mimic his voice, complete with arm gestures and a whiny voice. He flinches at my use of the "M" word. "How ironic, the word that used to make me feel bad now makes you uncomfortable." I say.

"Just help me the fuck up Granger." he says, his voice low and threatening.

"I. SAID. NO." I know it's childish and petty, but I cross my arms and stomp my foot at this.

I begin pulling out a picnic blanket and my book from the bag. I cast a spell and a small tree suddenly starts growing. When it stops, I'm sitting in a nice, large patch of shade. Its comfortable here, and I'm wondering why I didn't think of this first. I'm just beginning to get immersed in my reading when I hear struggles coming from beside me. I look up to see Draco getting up, wincing when his weight lands on his injured foot.

As he is passing me, I cast a cushioning charm, grab his hand, and pull him down.

"Why'd you do that?" he all but screams into my ear.

"I'm not letting you leave until you learn."

"Learn what?" he asks, then mumbles something unintelligible under his breath. It sounds like _'stupid girls...enjoy harassing people'_.

"Manners."

His eyes grow wide, and I see the surprise in them. Then, there is a sharp "No" from him, he struggles to stand up again. I know that it is a huge embarrassment for him to show this kind of weakness in front of me, but I can't find it in me to laugh.

"Draco," he flinches at the use of his first name "lesson one: address people by their first names to establish some familiarity when asking for a favor from an enemy."

"You're not my enemy," he blurts, then adds "H-Hermione."

I smile brightly "See, that wasn't so hard, was it Malfoy?"

"But, you just said to use first names!" he protests.

"I said to use first names in certain situations. You are currently in a situation as such, and I'm not. You want my help, so show me respect. I want nothing from you-"

"Except my respect." he says, and I have to smirk.

"Smart arse. Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted, I don't want anything from you, so I don't need to follow those same rules."

"Alright then, Hermione." He sneers my name, but I have to admit that it is a step up from 'mudblood' or 'Granger'.

"Lesson two, to gain the trust and respect of a person, engage them in a conversation. However, don't make the conversation all about you, it only makes you sound conceited.

Lesson three: refrain from rude or derogatory comments, it won't help your situation.

Lesson four: don't ignore a question or comment made by the person you're talking to. It is rude to abruptly change the subject.

Lesson five: apologize when the situation warrants an apology." I pause, unable to think of anything else off the top of my head.

He nods thoughtfully, then his eyes sharpen "I said NO! I don't do manners. _Malfoys_ don't do manners." he makes a face that makes it seem like the word 'manners' is extremely sour or bitter...

"Then I can't let you go."

I wave my wand, mutter a few spells, and the pain in his ankle recedes. I can tell that my spell works because he visibly relaxes previously tensed muscles. He tries to get up, but finds that his butt is now glued to the blanket.

He lifts his eyes, outraged, but for some reason, it seems that his anger leaves him quickly. His eyes are staring into mine, full to the brim with an emotion I can safely say I've never seen on Draco Malfoy.

I stare right back at him and I can't help but notice his eyes. If anyone had asked me, before today, what colour Draco's eyes were, I would have answered 'stormy grey'. Now, in the sunshine, I can see that his eyes are lighter than I could have ever imagined. They are somewhere in between a pale silver and a light blue. There are specs of pure silver, and I can't help it; I have to say that those are the single most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

I shake my head to clear it of these strange thoughts.

"Fine, Malfoy. I'll let you go... If you follow the biggest rule in the manners book: say please and thank you."

"Please and thank you." he deadpans and I pat him on the head as if he were a little boy.

"Nice try, but no. You have to mean it." I say, and he shakes his head stubbornly. "Then have fun sitting there, bored for the test of the day." I pull my book out again.

Ten minutes pass in relative silence. I say relative because every so often, Draco - when did I stop thinking of him as Malfoy? - lets out a huge sigh - it sounds as if his puppy just died. I roll my eyes, so dramatic!

"So, Granger..." he scratches his head and the action is so childlike, so innocent, that I have to grin. "What? Why are you so... smiley? It's just a little bit scary."

"That was cute, what you just did." when what I just said registers in my head, I am shocked.

He looks shocked as well, but recovers quickly "I knew it," he boasts. "I knew you don't just like me for my brains, but for my stunningly good looks, as well"

I scoff "Yes, and pigs fly." He looks confused. "Muggle expression" I say.

"Figures."

Anger so fierce bubbles up in me that I really think steam is coming out if my ears like in a cartoon. "What so you mean _figures_?" I demand.

He chuckles. "Calm down Granger, I didn't mean it in a _'it's a stupid expression, it figures that it's a Muggle expression'_ I mean it more like_ 'of course it's Muggle, wizards can _make_ pigs fly'_".

My mouth is open.

"Pick your jaw up from the floor, you'll catch a fly in it, He-Granger"

That shocks me even further. Did he just almost call me Hermione?

He laughs, presumably at the face I'm making. It's not a laugh designed to hurt, but a real laugh. From Draco. I hadn't known it was possible.

Soon, I'm joining him in laughter, and I'm clutching my sides, rolling around on the ground, tears streaming down my face when Draco tries to re-create my facial expression. I don't know how accurate his version was, but it is funny all the same..

When we finally catch our breaths, he abruptly asks me "What do you think that cloud looks like?"

I fall back, propping myself up on my elbows. I stare at the cloud that he is pointing at. "A flower?"

He looks affronted "No! It's most definitely not a flower. I think it looks like a broomstick."

I roll my eyes. "Did you know that muggles use broomsticks to clean?" I ask.

His eyes go wide. "How dare they?"

I laugh.

We sit like that for a bit, looking at clouds and laughing once in a while. It almost seems like we're friends. But of course, that doesn't last very long.

"I think it looks like me."

"No, it looks like me" I counter.

"Of course it isn't you. It is really clean and white, so it couldn't possibly depict a dirty mu-"

He clutches at his face, where a bright red hand print will soon appear. I cannot believe he could say that! He makes my blood boil!

We sit in silence. He seems to flinch every time I lift my hand to brush hair out of my eyes or to turn a page in my book; yes, I've picked it up again.

That makes me feel proud. My slap made Draco nervous and scared! It's an accomplishment, anyways.

"What's your favorite class at Hogwarts?" he asks, out of the blue.

The question catches me by surprise, but nevertheless, I have an answer. "My favourite subject? I would have to say that I love Transfiguration."

"That's only because the head of your house teaches it!" he accuses, smirking. He lowers his voice so that only I can hear him - even though there isn't anyone nearby. "Don't fret, Hermione, my favourite class is Potions."

I smile. This moment, right now, it so surreal. "Draco, can you believe that you and I are actually having a civil conversation? Also, you called me Hermione, and not a mudblood."

"I don't call people that anymor-"

"You were about to! Just a little while ago."

"I was going to say Muggle-born"

"You called me dirty!"

"I'll bet Weasley knows just how dirty you are." he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I frown "Don't mention Ron, please."

"Ooh, having a little lovers spat, are you?"

I raise my hand threateningly, and he cowers, covering his face with his hands.

"It's only because you glued me to your blanket." he murmurs through his fingers.

"What?"

"As an answer to your question. You asked if I could believe that we are having a civil conversation. My answer is that it's only because my butt is attached to your blanket at the moment."

"Sure, sure, Draco. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He playfully punches my arm, and I fake that it hurts, over exaggerating. "Owww! Draco!" I yell in a high voice "Help me, I'm dying!" my giggle dies on my lips when my eyes meet Draco's serious gaze.

"Don't say that." he says with an unidentifiable expression in his eyes.

I shrug, and I pull out some crackers. We sit around in the shade of the small tree, munching on crackers for a while. It feels peaceful. No longer am I sitting with an enemy, Draco Malfoy will from now on be considered my friend. He makes me laugh at his silly jokes, and he is nowhere near as predictable as Ron and Harry, which is a refreshing change. Not everything that comes out of Draco's mouth will be about Quidditch. That fact makes me smile just a little bit brighter.

"Let me go now?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs "Eh, worth a try." he mutters.

The sun is high in the sky, and voices float over from the field. The voices sound far away and I feel alone with Draco. Away from everyone and blocked from their view. It's surprisingly peaceful.

"So, Draco. How's Pansy these days?" I ask, just to make conversation.

He ignores me, so I repeat my question.

"Yes, Hermione, I heard you the first time."

I look at him expectantly.

"What? She's fine. Zabini and her look good together."

My eyes almost pop out if my head "Aren't you supposed to fight for the person you love?"

"Love? Nah, me and Pansy have always been friends."

"Really?"

"Really." he answers. "Oh, and yes, Hermione."

"What?"

"Yea, you are supposed to fight for the person you love. I would, anyways."

"Have you ever loved anyone, Mal-Draco?" I'm still getting used to the whole first name thing, although he doesn't seem to be having a problem with it.

"Er. Why?"

"Stop trying to avoid the question, it's not going to work."

"I don't know Hermione. Maybe."

"What does that mean?" I ask "Either you were in love, or you weren't."

"I'm not that kind of guy Hermione. I don't think it's possible for me to love."

"So you're going to give up without trying for love?"

"Yes. I told you, I'm not that kind of gu-"

"Then why kind of a guy are you? A one night stand type of person?" I ask.

"Wha-I don't know, alright?" his tone sounds defeated.

"Erm..." I say, not sure how to console him.

"So, H-Hermione," he stutters a bit, obviously still a bit shaken, but trying hard to regain his usual arrogance. He wiggles his eyebrows and the vulnerable Draco Malfoy is gone. "are you still a virgin?"

I don't want to answer, its much to personal to tell someone who has only recently become my friend. It doesn't matter, because my blush gives me away.

"I knew it!" he seems happy. Too happy. I don't know why.

I'm angry "What do you mean 'I knew it'? Did you just assume that the ugly mudblood would never be able to get anyone other than some foreign guy and Ron!"

"No!" he looks surprised at my little outburst; it's a sore topic for me. "I meant that it figures that the Weasel was lying."

"About what?"

"He told all the guys in our year that he, er, 'Fucked you so hard and so long that you were begging for release, which he happily gave you over and over again' I didn't believe him because I mean really, I don't think he has the self control needed to give you multiple o-." he breaks off, noticing that I'm not really listening.

"Were those his exact words?" my eyes must be flashing with anger. I feel like wringing Ron's neck right now.

"Yeah, just said in a higher, squeakier voice." he answers, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh! When I see him..." I am imagining all of the different ways to kill the liar. Maybe with a potion that will make him twitch and die slowly and painfully...

Draco looks confused about something.

"Penny for your thoughts? Muggle expression for 'tell me what's on your mind'" I say, my murderous thoughts forgotten quickly.

"I was... I had this weird feeling, like someone was suffocating me and squeezing all of the air out of me when I thought of some guy touching you..." his breath quickens "and I got all panicky, like that."

"Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous of any guy who-gulp-touches you."

"Sure. Also, no. I'm not a virgin." I lie, just to see his reaction.

His eyes bulge a bit "When I get my hands... That stupid... Woman-stealer."

I give him a few minutes, and can't contain my laughter when he starts turning re. "Oh yeah, you're jealous. I was lying. Also, red looks good on you, you should have been a Gryffindor." I say.

He looks at me with a mixture of annoyance and absolute admiration. Its a look I've never seen before on anyone, much less Draco.

He looks doubtful "Were you really lying?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I'm enjoying this teasing. It's fun and playful, and I'm still getting back at him for years of ridicule from him.

I do not expect the answer "How sneaky you closet Slytherin. Anyways, I'll find out the truth one way or another."

I blush. "What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing... Just that it doesn't matter if you're lying or not, sometime in the near future, I'll show you a night you'll never forget."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

I turn to lie on my stomach, my face turned to him. He is lying on his back, his backside still attached to the fabric we're lying on, but his head is also turned towards me.

He's so close that I can smell his scent. It's pure Draco. I like it. I turn my head abruptly, to clear my head. I am over the silly crush I had on him last year... right?

We lay in silence for the longest of times.

"I'm sorry" he says. I turn my head towards him again to shoot him an incredulous look. Is he _apologizing_?

"For what?"

"Everything. I've been an ass to you for years, I-just... I want to apologize for all of those comments, all the names. I was completely wrong to say stuff like that."

"It's okay Draco. I forgive you. I also apologize for the countless insults I shot right back at you." I'm a little surprised at the sincere apology from him.

He nods. "Granger, can I tell you something?" he seems nervous.

I nod.

"We're in our sixth year here, right?"

"Yes..."

"I've been - cough - jealous for two years. Back in fourth year. You looked really good at the Yule ball, and all of the other guys thought so too. I felt betrayed by you... I don't know. I just... I can't believe it's taken me do long to realize the jealousy for what it is."

"Are-" I stop to swallow nervously "Are you serious?"

He nods solemnly, as if waiting for me to reject his claims or something.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask. Not waiting for am answer, I continue "Well, its not really a secret. You're hot."

"I know." he replies, oh so modestly.

"I've, er, noticed..." I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying, in some roundabout way, that you fancy me?"

"Maybe..."

"Wonderful, because I do too."

"You fancy me?" I'm genuinely baffled.

"Yes."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes."

"This isn't some sick joke, is it?"

"No!" he answers.

"Really?

"Do I have to answer that again?"

I smile at him. "No... But you still have to ask me nicely to let you up!"

He sighs. "Please, Hermione, would you un-stick me?"

I'm so shocked. What happened to -Righteous? Mr.I-Don't-Do-Manners?

I let him up, but to my surprise, he doesn't leave, he just continues our conversation.

"So. You and the high-and-mighty-weasel? Spill."

"Well, he's a git."

"I know, Hermione." he answers, his voice betraying just how much he wants me to confirm that nothing is going on between me and Ron.

"Are you jealous of a Gryf- doesn't matter... So Ron and I... I dunno. We've always been friends. I fancied him until fourth year, where I finally realized that I should be living my life, and not be hung up on a guy who doesn't even categorize me as a girl..."

"I want to change my earlier statement, he is a blind git."

"... So then I went to the Yule ball with Krum. Honestly, if one of my roommates hadn't walked in at the right moment, it would have gone much further than I wanted. He was very... persistent. Anyways, in fifth or sixth year, Ron started to notice me... Blah, blah, blah. I don't want anything to do with him, but he thinks we'll end up married some day. He is really annoying. Oh, and he tells me he likes me, then goes out with Lavender. It's so confusing. Also, he hurt me. I mean, if you like me, don't go out with a girl who is infinitely more beautiful than I am." "

"She is nowhere near as beautiful as you are" He says, and I smile. "and I'm glad that you and Weasley aren't secretly lovers or something." Draco seems relieved.

"Hey, when's your event?" I ask.

"It was the first in the morning, a sprint. I hurt my ankle though..."

"Oh, right. I'm running the kilometer at five." my eyes bulge when I see the time after casting a quick spell. "It starts in ten minutes!"

"I'll get your things, you go Hermione!"

I run off, trusting Draco Malfoy with my things. Then I slow down, realizing that I should save my energy.

I am mentally readying myself, and walk over to the track. I'm one of the first ones there, surprisingly enough, and begin stretching immediately. I rotate my shoulders and wait.

Soon enough a man cones bustling over. The ministry sent some of their staff over to help with today, to show support. He seems incompetent, and I frown slightly.

"Alright, here is how this is going to go," he says. His voice is rumbly, and I am glad that I am near the front because there is no way the people in the back could possibly hear him. He turns towards the track. Suddenly, the track rises from the ground, as if on stilts. It is hovering above the ground. It does it again and again until there are seven "levels" of tracks.

"First years will run on the bottom level, second years on the second level, so on and so on, and the seventh years will run on the seventh level. Easy. Magic is going to be used to time you. Wait for the green sparks to go." the man makes a gesture for us to go get situated.

The first years who are running arrange themselves while the rest of us are trying to figure out a way to get to our respective levels.

Six more wizards appear, one for each level. They side-along apparate the participants, and twenty minutes later, everyone is ready.

"ready, set, GO" green sparks shoot into the air, and the race begins. I'm up against eight other seventh years, but I'm quickly pulling ahead.

The track is four-hundred meters around, so we - the runners - need to complete two full circles, and then a half. I'm running out of energy in the last half-circle, and Ron appears beside me. It seems as if we're going to battle until the end. I am losing hope as fast as I'm running out of energy, when a very distinctive voice calls out to me.

"Go, Hermione! You can do this, beat him!"

Energy surges through my limbs, and I sprint the last hundred meters, pulling ahead of Ron at the last second.

We wait for a few minutes for everyone to finish running, and I'm proclaimed the Fastest One Kilometer Runner in Hogwarts. I'm beaming.

Afterwards, I find my friends. They're huddled in a group around something.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing to him?" I ask Harry and Ginny.

"Nothing." Ginny answers, too quickly.

"Sure." I say, sarcastically.

"I was just telling you're friends about us." Draco says gesturing between me and him.

"We were interrogating him. So, are you two really... You know, going out?" asks Harry.

I nod, still staring at Draco.

"Ron's gonna be mad!" warns Harry.

"I don't give a rats ass, Harry." I answer.

Ginny hits Draco on the arm playfully. "You've corrupted her, how dare you!"

Draco cracks a smile.

"So how long has this been going on?" asks Ginny.

"A few hours." I say

"A few years" Draco answers at the same time.

We look at each other, then at a very confused Ginny.

"He says that he's had a crush on me since fourth year, but we got together today." I explain.

Ginny breaks into a smile, and hugs me. "That's so cute!" she squeals.

Harry nods. "Yeah. I'm not a huge fan of Malfoy-"

"The feeling's mutual" cuts in Draco, although it doesn't hold much venom and sounds more playful than really insulting.

"But if you're happy, I'll try my best not to hex him." Harry finishes.

"Thank you Harry, Ginny, you two are amazing."

"Hermione, please help me up." says Draco, reaching his hand up for me to grasp.

It's the oldest trick in the book, but I fall for it anyways. He grasps my hand and pulls me down on top of him. He gives me a hug, kisses my forehead, then says, loudly "Whoops, I'm sorry Hermione."

He stares up at Harry and Ginny "What? Haven't you two heard of a little thing called manners? It's not polite to stare." he says, his eyes twinkling.

Who could have ever said that Draco Malfoy doesn't have any manners?

* * *

><p><strong>AN So...? Was that too rushed, or was it okay? I can't really tell.**

**Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! **


End file.
